The present invention relates to the field of vehicles, and, more particularly, to vehicle security systems.
Vehicle security systems are widely used to deter vehicle theft, prevent theft of valuables from a vehicle, deter vandalism, and to protect vehicle owners and occupants. A typical automobile security system, for example, includes a central processor or controller connected to a plurality of vehicle sensors. The sensors, for example, may detect opening of the trunk, hood, doors, windows, and also movement of the vehicle or within the vehicle when the security system is armed. Ultrasonic and microwave motion detectors, vibration sensors, sound discriminators, differential pressure sensors, and switches may be used as sensors. In addition, radar sensors may be used to monitor the area proximate the vehicle.
The controller typically operates to give an alarm indication in the event of triggering of a vehicle sensor. The alarm indication may typically be a flashing of the lights and/or the sounding of the vehicle horn or a siren. In addition, the vehicle fuel supply and/or ignition power may be selectively disabled based upon an alarm condition.
A typical security system also includes a receiver associated with the controller that cooperates with one or more remote transmitters typically carried by the user as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,242 to Sassover et al. The remote transmitter may be used to arm and disarm the vehicle security system or provide other remote control features from a predetermined range away from the vehicle.
Such vehicle security systems may confirm to the user that a signal from the remote transmitter has been received by the controller at the vehicle. For example, the controller may cause the vehicle""s parking lights to blink and/or cause the horn or siren to sound to confirm receipt of the signal. An example of such a system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,028,505 to Drori. Moreover, such vehicle systems may also be used in vehicles with power door locks to operate the power door locks based upon the remote transmitter. In such cases, this signal confirmation technique may similarly be used to verify that a lock or unlock signal has been received from the remote transmitter, for example.
One limitation of such prior art systems is that the visual confirmation indication provided by typical vehicle light bulbs may not be bright enough for the user to easily distinguish. This may be particularly true if the user has walked some distance from the vehicle before using the remote transmitter. Further, the user may not wish to have a sound generated as a confirmation indication.
In view of the foregoing background, it is therefore an object of the invention to provide a vehicle security system that provides improved visual confirmation indications.
This and other objects, features, and advantages in accordance with the present invention are provided by a vehicle security system for a vehicle including at least one vehicle light bulb and a light indicator circuit for providing power thereto. The vehicle security system may include at least one vehicle sensor, a remote transmitter to be carried by a user, and a controller positioned in the vehicle and electrically connected to the light indicator circuit. The controller may be switchable to at least one of an armed mode and a disarmed mode based upon the remote transmitter, and the controller may cause the light indicator circuit to selectively supply power to the at least one vehicle light bulb upon switching to at least one of the armed and disarmed modes. In the armed mode, the controller may generate an alarm indication responsive to the at least one vehicle sensor.
Furthermore, the vehicle security system may also include a strobe light device at the vehicle and electrically connected to the light indicator circuit for providing a confirmation indication to the user that the controller has been switched to at least one of the armed and disarmed modes. This may be done based upon at least one of a leading edge and a trailing of the power supplied by the light indicator circuit to the at least one vehicle light bulb. Also, the confirmation indication may have a duration less than a duration of the selectively supplied power.
More particularly, the strobe light device may provide the confirmation indication for a predetermined duration. The vehicle may also include at least one vehicle light bulb connector electrically connected to the light indicator circuit, and the strobe light device may be electrically connected to the light indicator circuit via the at least one vehicle light bulb connector.
The strobe light device may include a strobe connector electrically connected to the at least one vehicle light bulb connector, a strobe light bulb carried by the strobe connector, and a control circuit for receiving power and causing the strobe light bulb to provide the confirmation indication. More specifically, the control circuit may include at least one capacitor for storing and discharging power. Additionally, the at least one vehicle light bulb connector may be a socket, and the strobe connector may be a plug for mating with the socket. For example, the socket may be a parking light bulb socket. The strobe light device may also include a light bulb connector carried by the strobe connector, and the at least one vehicle light bulb may be carried by the light bulb connector. Moreover, the strobe light bulb may have a greater luminosity than the at least one vehicle light bulb.
Additionally, the vehicle may also include power door locks, and the controller may selectively operate the power door locks based upon the remote transmitter. Accordingly, the strobe light device may provide the confirmation indication to the user to indicate that the controller has selectively operated the power door locks.
A method aspect of the invention is for operating a vehicle security system for use with a vehicle comprising at least one vehicle light bulb and a light indicator circuit for providing power thereto. The vehicle security system may include a remote transmitter to be carried by a user and a controller positioned in the vehicle and connected to the light indicator circuit. Further, the controller may be switchable to at least one of an armed mode and a disarmed mode based upon the remote transmitter. Also, the controller may cause the light indicator circuit to selectively supply power to the at least one vehicle light bulb upon switching to at least one of the armed and disarmed modes. The method may include coupling a strobe light device to the light indicator circuit, and providing a confirmation indication to the user that the controller has been switched to at least one of the armed and disarmed modes using the strobe light device. The confirmation indication may be based upon at least one of a leading edge and a trailing edge of the power supplied by the light indicator circuit to the at least one vehicle light bulb. Also, the confirmation indication may have a duration less than a duration of the selectively supplied power.
Yet another method aspect of the invention is for operating a vehicle security system for a vehicle comprising at least one vehicle light bulb connector. The vehicle security system may include a remote transmitter to be carried by a user and a controller positioned in the vehicle. The controller may be switchable to pt least one of an armed mode and a disarmed mode based upon the remote transmitter. Further, the controller may selectively supply power to the at least one vehicle light bulb connector based upon switching to at least one of the armed and disarmed modes. The method may include coupling a strobe light device to the at least one vehicle light bulb connector, and providing a confirmation indication to the user that the controller has been switched to at least one of the armed and disarmed modes using the strobe light device.